The Morning After
by CreationsGoneAwry
Summary: My first semi-lemon. Karis wasn't sober last night and Tyrell was. Karis/Tyrell. Rated M for content: language and other explicit...things/images. Don't say you weren't warned.


**A/N: I've finally mustered enough motivation to edit this and my other early GS one-shot, Trapped on Planet Venus. I hope it lives up more to your expectations now! But, I must say, before you read this, I actually tried to make it more lemony, but it should still fall under the category of a semi-lemon/lime. I fixed a lot of the descriptions to make the story more than just dialog - and speaking of dialog, I fixed that, too. I still want to know how a 16-year-old can manage to write something like this, though. I guess it helps when a sip of something I shouldn't have is still in my bloodstream XD. So, I'll shut up now and let you read the new, improved version of The Morning After! Karis/Tyrell Sparkshipping.**

* * *

**The Morning After**

Karis's eyes instantly opened as she felt the poke. "Oh, dear gods, is that what I think it is?" Beside her, Tyrell slept, completely unaware of even her presence; he was still out cold, his arms tightly around the green-haired girl. She grimaced. "Tyrell, wake up, you dummy!" She slapped him in an attempt to wake him up. The Mars adept failed to move, although let out a loud groan. "Wake the hell up!" Another slap.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, finally relinquishing his arms' grip and opening his eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

She glared at him, trying very hard to hide the blush. Was this really...? "Why did you poke me?" she asked, ignoring her thoughts and pointing to his manhood.

"Uwah?" he asked, confused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It _is _morning, y'know!"

She grimaced again. "That's disgusting."

"You sure didn't believe that last night," he retorted, causing her hidden blush to appear. Her thoughts were right, after all.

"I must have been drunk, you asshat!" which brought her last night's symptoms of a hangover. She put a hand to her head. "Ugh. Say anything and I hand you your poker."

He held up his hands in defense. "Not like I'm the one who was drunk…"

Karis turned to him, glaring harder than before as her head hurt her more. "You weren't drunk?"

"Nope."

"Manwhore."

He put his hands behind his head, causing the blanket to slide down to his torso, and grinned. "Only if you promise to be my _woman_whore…" He reached for her exposed breast.

**SMACK**

"Ouch!"

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She feigned innocence, then put the hand back to her head, suffering from the hangover.

He glared. "No."

**SMACK**

"Ouch! Damnit!"

"Did _that _hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good." She smiled before returning to her glare. "Get out."

"Wha - "

"OUT!" she yelled, pointing to the door. Doing so made the blanket that was on her end slide down as well and she quickly retracted her hand, pulling the blanket up.

"But my clothes - "

She cleared her throat, still holding her head and glaring like mad.

"I - I'm going! So long as this happens again…" he trailed, rising up and exposing himself to Karis, who was turned around, looking away. _She knows I'm hot_, he told himself. He stretched, which made her turn, and his -

"Go!" She threw a random book at him and glared more daggers. He gripped the blanket tight while she turned around again and yanked, causing Karis to blush more as she was fully exposed. Frantically she grabbed her pillow and held it around herself as Tyrell wrapped the blanket around his own self before walking out the door; Karis watched him leave. Once he did she let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed. She looked to her left and, quite conveniently, there was a glass of water on the nightstand. She grabbed it and gulped it down, feeling only slightly better.

She sighed. She couldn't believe she was _drunk_. Of all people, she was supposed to be the responsible one. Now she couldn't remember a thing from the previous night. How had she been so stupid? Then, it hit her: Tyrell. He must have done something to her drink. He said he himself wasn't drunk and it made perfect sense if he wanted to get into her pants...err, skirt.

She decided to ask around to see if anybody had seen anything at the party. She dressed quickly and set out.

She started at Matthew's room. Her ex-lover opened the door and cast a glare as he saw her.

"Wait, Matthew!" she pleaded as he was about to shut the door. "Did you see Tyrell do anything to my drink last night?"

"You mean you don't remember a thing?"

She shook her head. She could have fallen overboard and not even remembered.

He laughed. "You're hung over." He shut the door in her face and his laughing could be heard on the other side.

She huffed. Who else could she talk to?

…

After chatting with all the adepts, she finally gave up, miffed. Not a single person had seen Tyrell spike her drink with anything. So did she spike it herself? She shook it off; obviously she wouldn't have been _that _stupid, would she?

Frustrated, she went back to her own room. She flopped on the bed after shutting the door and heaved several groans and other unintelligent noises before deciding to bathe. She stepped the few feet from the bed to the bathroom door, discarding her clothes along the way. She turned on the water and climbed into the small tub, relaxing herself as she lay on her back, soaking up the hot water.

…

Tyrell knocked on the door. No answer. "Karis?" No answer. He opened the door cautiously, peering his head in to look around. "Uh…I feel like an ass and I'm sorry," he said. Still no answer. He saw the discarded clothing on the floor and followed it to the bathroom. The door was closed. He heard water running on the other side and slowly opened the door. He took in the sight of Karis's naked body, feeling his mind race. The previous night was purely sex - no looking, let alone taking in the sights.

He sighed and stepped into the room, accidentally tripping on a random bar of soap and falling, landing with a loud thud. Karis stirred - obviously she had been resting - and turned her head. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"AHH!" she shrieked. "What the _hell _are you doing in here?" She attempted to cover what she could, hopelessly thinking he hadn't already seen it all.

He put up his hands. "Well, I _was _enjoying the view…"

She grimaced and looked around her. She spotted an almost-empty shampoo container and chucked it at him, epically missing.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Would ya quit throwing stuff at me?"

"Not until you quit trying to get with me!"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Karis, I was already with you." He looked around.

She took note of his sudden mood change. After all, he was right. He had been with her already. But that was after he spiked her drink!

"After you spiked my drink," she blurted.

Tyrell was confused. "I didn't spike your drink."

"You didn't?"

He shook his head. "I talked to Eoleo earlier today. I must have been out of the room when he was, but he said he was offering some stuff that he bought in Tonfon awhile back to you guys." He sighed. "I'm kinda sad I missed out on it."

"…oh." Her expression softened. And the whole day she thought Tyrell spiked her drink. "But why are you sad you didn't get a drink?" she asked, suddenly confused. Did he not enjoy last night? She sort of blushed at the thought - was she any good?

He face-palmed his forehead. "I - I don't know...I mean, I definitely wouldn't have to deal with _this _right now..." he trailed, gesturing to her naked body that she still attempted to cover. If he would've been drunk last night, he wouldn't have had to remember anything - including what they did, and it wouldn't bother him so much that she didn't remember it.

She smiled weakly, a sudden thought occurring to her. "Last night must have been fun…" she trailed. Suddenly, she stood up and swung her legs over the edge of the tub, making her way over to a surprised Tyrell, who was fully clothed.

Tyrell couldn't help but to stare, but he felt a little uneasy when the naked girl in front of him just stood there. He rubbed the back of his neck again, coming to a realization: he could make this work. He grinned and leaned down to her level. "It was." He leaned further down to whisper in her ear. "And you were amazing."

She blushed, suddenly feeling queasy. "Really?" She giggled, her hands moving on their own as they tugged at his shirt. He didn't stop grinning as he allowed her to pull it off, exposing his torso. He sighed as her hands glided over his chest, cold meeting warm.

"Karis..." he trailed, seemingly lost in a daze. Her blush turned redder and her body tensed up, not knowing what to do now. Her hands stopped moving, as well as her giggling. He sensed this and opened his eyes, staring into hers. His face matched hers on account of color and he made his way past her to the tub, turning the faucet to the hot water side, letting the tub fill again. She turned around and in an instant he'd dropped his shorts and was tugging at his boxers. She blushed madly, slightly turning her head away. Once his body was exposed he sat in the hot water and gazed towards her, splashing the water in front of him in an attempt to invite her in with him.

Her face was bright red but she obliged, swinging her legs back over the edge of the tub and sitting in the hot water with him, bringing her legs up to conserve space.

"That's no good," he suddenly said, raising his hand up to turn off the faucet. He reached forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her along the tub until she rested against him. Karis felt uneasy as she received more pokes. Her heart was beating rapidly and she tried to control her staggering breaths. It wasn't working, however, and Tyrell noticed this, smirking.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He rested a hand on one of her legs, sliding it up to her thigh; Karis gasped in response, her face an even brighter shade of red, and she was thankful he couldn't see it.

She sighed when his hand at last stopped sliding. "I want…" she trailed, suddenly dizzy.

"…mm?" he lazily replied. He gripped one of her arms with his free one, moving it to expose her breasts. He nuzzled his chin against her, breathing down her neck, smirking to himself.

She gasped again, although she wanted to speak before she went crazy from his touch. "I want…to remember this time."

She pulled away from him and sat up, turning around and crashing her lips onto his. Her hands traveled everywhere along his body, teasing him as she intensified the kiss. At long last she pulled away, watching her hands as they explored.

"Hey, manwhore," she teased.

"…mm?" he moaned in response.

"I think I can be your womanwhore."


End file.
